


Porn

by WolfyChan



Category: Metal Gear
Genre: FTM Raiden, M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-07
Updated: 2020-05-07
Packaged: 2021-03-03 03:21:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,909
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24058156
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WolfyChan/pseuds/WolfyChan
Summary: 宅代在G.W.中找资料时，找到了FTM雷电的黄片，于是他和Snake一起对着撸了一把。大概的CP是Solidus和雷电。
Relationships: Raiden/Solidus Snake
Kudos: 7





	Porn

Hal Emmerich，俗称Otacon，是一个沉迷网上冲浪的人。除了他自己嘴上说的喜欢科幻动画片以外，Hal有时候还会浏览些色情内容。这些都会成为他和Solid Snake在闲暇时候的谈资。Hal看过很多片，虽然总体而言，他比较喜欢熟女那派，但是科学家的好奇心总让他会尝试各种各样的新片。而Solid Snake属于什么都可以的那种。因此他们的片源交流从未有过障碍。  
“Snake，”Otacon推了推眼镜，“你知道FTM吗？”  
“不了解，怎么了？”  
“我最近找到了不少这种片子，还不错。你要看吗？”  
“好。”  
Snake点燃一支烟，他们在昏暗的实验室里盯着Otacon的电脑。  
电脑屏幕里划过了一张又一张蠕动的肉体。他们看起来似男又似女。虽然大部分人拥有低沉的嗓音，仿佛男性一样平坦的胸膛，和若有若无的肌肉，腰部却比其他男性要纤细，臀部也翘得更厉害。最绝的是，他们下面，长着女人的性器官。柔弱的花瓣与常人认知中他们所拥有的平坦胸肌并不符，却看起来异常色情。他们有的用两根手指头掰开自己的花瓣，向镜头张扬地宣布自己对于女性性器官的所有权，有的用虚假的阳具恶狠狠地塞到柔软的入口里，不断地发出低沉的浪叫。  
Otacon放了很多部，其中有一部着实引起了Snake的注意。  
这一部片的主角和其他不太一样。Otacon找到的大部分主角似乎都还刻意突出了自己的男性性征，他们多半有一些腿毛，头发也剃得短短的，有些还长着胡子。要不是看到他们女性的生殖器官，没有人会意识到他们是FTM。  
这一部的主角，简直就像个女人。要不是Otacon搜索的标题仍旧写着FTM，Snake几乎以为Otacon随便找了个平胸女人来搪塞他。  
他拥有比其他人要白很多的皮肤。四肢纤细，腰肢很细，手臂和大腿上有一些肌肉，但是不多，主要还是柔嫩的脂肪。片一开始的时候，他没有露出自己的脸。只是把自己粉嫩的、一点毛也没有长的嫩穴贴在镜头前，像是摩擦镜头一样，上下挪动。Snake能看见他小小的粉红阴蒂慢慢抬起头来。和别的porn演员不同，他的穴似乎格外干净。且不说那上面像是从未长过毛一样地干净白嫩（Snake心想，这可能像个纯洁的幼女），他的大腿根部，乃至他隐隐约约晃荡的小腿上，也没有几根明显的毛发。  
他的身体像个完美的人偶，上面还有星星点点的纹身。那些纹身长得很奇怪，像一个个条形码与记号，而且都被画在了奇怪的地方。有一些分布在他的四肢上，形成一个圈，看起来他好像是被条形码状的镣铐捆住了四肢一般。有一些分布在他的大腿内侧，就像被人凌辱时，拿烟头泄愤般的在腿间烫伤一样。有一些分布在他的胸膛上，他的左心房的位置刻着巨大的“57-86”，这个记号太过奇怪，不像是普通的艺术纹身，反而像商品编码似的。当他拿着一把刀的刀柄，把自己的屁股对准镜头，并缓缓地把刀柄推到自己湿滑的穴中时，Snake还看见他右臀部上同样刻着的“57-86”。远远看去，臀部上的纹身像是被人殴打屁股后，留下的永不愈合的疤痕。  
少年扭动着自己腰肢，在低沉的呻吟中把刀柄塞入自己的内部。Snake看不见他的脸，但是他看得到他淡金色的头发。充满弹性的臀部在刀柄的前后抽插中摇晃着。相较于他的腰肢，那个翘臀要大上一圈。如果拿来生小孩的话，多半是顺产。  
——啊，啊啊。  
压在喉咙里的喑哑呻吟不断从电脑声卡中传出。那个孩子用刀柄操弄自己的速度愈来愈快。当他颇具哭腔地叫喊出声，颤抖着夹紧了自己的双腿的时候，他的手脱力般地滑下，刀柄也掉了下来。在持续的喘息声中，他臀部完全翘起，湿滑入口的花瓣半张着，有一些滴落着晶莹的黏液和刀柄一起滴落，而他的穴口则像失禁一样不断喷出涓涓细流。  
Snake一下子被这种身体吸引住了。虽然Snake什么都能接受，他总体还是更喜欢女人。对于肛交和长胡子的家伙，Snake不是不能和他们做，只是不是那么喜欢。倘若说刚刚的FTM只是让Snake觉得新鲜，这具身体却着实让Snake觉得有点冲动了。  
“嗯……有点意思。”Snake吸了一口烟，手不知不觉放在了自己的裆部，上下摸动。不出他的意料，他勃起了。  
“你喜欢这部？这个的来源可不简单。”Otacon抿了口咖啡，“这个不是我从网站上找的，这个是我在查关于G.W.的资料的时候，突然找到的。”  
“G.W.？和这个有什么关系？”Snake问。  
“我本来以为是什么病毒，正想要删除掉的时候，发现是一部FTM成人片。就是这部片子让我对FTM这个话题起了点兴趣……”Otacon继续说。  
“他看起来年纪很小啊。他的性器官和四肢上都没怎么长毛。我甚至怀疑他是个未成年人。”Snake评论道，“有没有可能是一个被G.W.抓住，并且遭受凌辱的少年？所以你才会在里头找到。”  
“我也不知道。”Otacon叹了口气，“我今天和你提起来这个，除了我最近真的找到不少这种玩意外，确实和G.W.有关。”  
“嗯，的确很让人在意……不过，你还是继续放吧，让我们把这个看完。”Snake没怎么理会Otacon说的话。他和Otacon很熟了，所以现在他直接解开他的裤子拉链，直接撸动着他勃起的阴茎。Otacon说得的确有理，但是Snake想先爽一下。  
“OK。”Otacon知道Snake的性子。他从另一张小桌子上拿来一盒纸巾，继续播放刚才的片段，“哎……虽然这部片子观感很棒，可是我总觉得有哪里不太对劲。”  
“一会再说。”Snake瞥了一眼Otacon，掐灭了烟头，再次在片上集中注意力。他渐入佳境，充血的性器硬得吓人，他可不想把精力放在Hal的多愁善感上。  
片段上的少年在高潮过后，镜头突然切换成了纯黑。在一片凌乱的喊叫声中，少年变换了姿势，再次出现在了镜头前。这次，他终于正面对着镜头了。  
有那么几下，有一只灰黑色西装的手晃过了屏幕前。似乎是个中年人。中年人走上前去，把少年的腿大大地掰开，形成M状。再用骨节分明的手，将他的脚与和刚才用来自慰的刀捆在一起。刀横放着，像杠杆一样抵着他的膝盖内侧。如此一来，少年柔软的身体被以一种极端折叠的方式捆在一起，脚几乎抬到了与手相当的位置，只有白嫩的开口对着屏幕。  
那个中年人在绑完以后，不顾那个少年的抵抗，直接把性器塞了进去。少年的抵抗也来得毫无力量。他刚刚还在那里有些啜泣地喊着daddy不要，在被插入的一瞬间，却又浪荡地叫了起来。甚至在中年人完全塞入的时候，晃动着屁股，渴求着中年人更多的爱抚。少年的反应欲拒还迎，一时之间让人没法理解这究竟是一场强奸还是一场合奸。他腿间的纹身被西装中年人的手指反复摩挲着。  
在电脑声卡传出的微小声音中，除却少年浪荡的哭喊，还有中年人轻声叫他名字的声音。  
——Jack……我的好孩子……  
在中年人狠狠地刺入少年内部的时候，Snake撸动的频率越来越高。中年人的动作愈发凶猛，他的性器不输给Snake，肉黑色的饱满玩意整个拓开了少年粉嫩的洞口，甚至大到能够稍微摩擦到少年微微隆起的阴蒂。少年的手被强行捆在他的身后，压在身体底下，可是他的手也不甘示弱，努力从下头掰开着自己的臀部，好让中年人的性器更深的进去。中年人低沉的喘息和少年的叫声混合在一起。在Snake抓起纸巾接住自己喷出的浊液时，屏幕里的中年人也将自己的精液送进了少年的内部。当中年人慢慢地拔出他的性器时，少年还未合上的开口和一开始已经完全不同了。那个开口不再完全洁白紧闭，而是露出粉嫩的外张着，显出好多层诱人柔嫩的褶皱。从褶皱之中，有洁白的灼液慢慢地掉了出来，像一颗流淌着、处于固液共存态的珍珠。  
眼见Snake撸完了，Otacon敲了敲键盘，停止了视频的播放。  
同时，大屏幕上，中年人晃动着镜头，试图关闭拍摄。而Otacon暂停的最后一秒，正巧是晃动的镜头停留在少年脸颊上的地方。尽管十分模糊，仍旧能看到少年白嫩的面孔，靛蓝色的瞳孔，与他垂肩的淡金色长发。  
“冷静下来了？” Otacon问。  
“Yep。”Snake拉上了自己的裤拉链，“这事确实奇怪。”  
Snake又点燃了一根烟，叼在嘴里，长长地呼出了一口烟雾：“我已经记住了他的外貌和名字，到时候会去调查一下。”  
“嗯，我也会继续调查这件事，说不定有什么和G.W.相关的关键线索。” Otacon再次推了推眼镜。

这就是那天下午的经过。Solid Snake仍旧对这件事记忆犹新，只不过他现在已经站在了Big Shell上，纽约的海风吹得他的头巾飞扬。这次潜入的目的除了调查合金装备与G.W.，上次看Porn时发现的少年仍旧让他在意。  
他把头巾卸下，穿上了夺来的SEALS的战斗衣，戴上耳麦，端着枪，试了试枪的能动性。他想掏出一根烟来抽，却看见拐角处有不明的身影一闪而过。  
——那是什么？  
Snake屏息凝神，悄悄地跟上去。  
他永远不会想到，在几分钟后，他会用手中的来复枪救下一位淡金色头发的少年新兵。  
而那个新兵，恰巧和他那天下午所看过的porn里的小家伙，长得一模一样。

FIN


End file.
